


Day 196 - A whole new ball game

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [196]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ball Sucking, Humor, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He was balancing the fine line between torture and pleasure and it was glorious.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 196 - A whole new ball game

He was balancing the fine line between torture and pleasure and it was glorious. John watched as Sherlock’s head moved between his legs, then he moaned loudly and let his head drop back onto the pillow.

Sherlock had always paid attention to John’s very sensitive balls as part of the foreplay, but since he had discovered that he could make John come by touching his balls and only his balls, he sometimes indulged in just that.

Like tonight. He was licking and gently sucking, taking his time until John’s breathing indicated that he was nearing his release. And then he was there, panting and trembling.

Sherlock watched him calm down, his head resting on John’s leg, and he suddenly realised something.

“So that’s why.”

“What?”

“When we had that case a few months back; the man who was killed by a rugby ball. I said something about oddly-shaped balls and you experienced a temporary vasodilation. It didn’t make sense at the time. That was more the reaction of a teenager to a crude joke. Did someone make fun of your balls when you were younger? They’re certainly not oddly-shaped. But quite interesting.”

“Since you seemed to enjoy yourself just now, I’m going to take that as a compliment. And what’s with the temporary vasodilation? Can’t you just say that I blushed?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Mrs Burns- was 'Rugby'.  
> Then she said, "Or something with oddly-shaped balls." What was I supposed to do?


End file.
